Price of His Soul
by Kitty9167
Summary: Instead of going to Telos to escape his master Xanatos fled to a planet called earth. His master is still hot on his trail and is closing in along with Obi Wan. Can Xanatos change or is he truely evil? Can his master forgive and help him? non-canon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the ever gorgeous Xanatos. I wouldn't mind owning Xanatos, unfortunately for me he belongs to who ever was brilliant enough to come up with Jedi Apprentice. I do how ever own the plot, but if I get any money from this I'll go into shock.

Please Review. Love it? Hate it? Am I just wasting my time?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall man pushed his long raven hair out of his face, sapphire eyes glowed in the sunset. He surveyed the surrounding landscape. There were building in the distance to the north and a forest behind him.

The place was so primitive. According to the computer on his console this planet was called earth. Yet more proof that it was primitive, not even a proper name. But hopefully Qui Gon and Oaf One wouldn't find him here, not till he figured out what he was going to do.

Hell would freeze over before he willing let himself be captured by them and hauled off to the Jedi Council for punishment. He had no doubt that his mast would find him here sooner or later, he was just hoping for later, and at this point it was all just a game of chance.

He was planning to go to Telos until he decided that was too easy and close to the Jedi. He would go farther, so now here he was in the middle off now where. What the Jedi had failed to notice through all the recent excitement was he was sick. He had come down with some virus and it was starting to take its toll.

His head was pounding and breathing was painful. Finally after standing there a while he realized he had become lost in he's thoughts and the sun was no longer in sight. The only way he could see his surroundings was be using the Force.

So he took a deep painful breath and trudged forward toward the light and hoped he could find something to make him less miserable. He ideally wondered when he had become so depended on hope, probably around the time he launch himself from that window to the speeder below and felt the first rib jarring pain of breathing.

It was only after the fight that breathing had become an issue.

It was about a half standard hour later he reached the town. It reminded him of some town off of a planet like Glascuss. Three words: primitive, run door, poor.

That just about summed it up, not that he was in any position to complain or be picky. The walk had worn him out and he needed a place to stay for the night. He reached a place that according to the sign was called The Hogs Head. Cocking a eye brow he knocked then pushed the door open.

A woman was standing behind a counter washing the bar. She looked up when he entered. " Can I help you sir?" she asked politely. "Yes, do you have a room I could rent for the night?" She nodded. "It will cost you two sickles sir."

'A what?' He thought. "I'm afraid all I have is these." He held up a credit. Her eyes widened at them. "That will work." She took it then showed him to a room.

"Goodnight sir." She said respectfully. He nodded in reply. She closed the door then took out the credit to look at it. 'What on earth is it? I hope its worth as much as it looks.' With that she walked away.

Inside Xanatos had collapsed onto the bed after undressing and had fallen asleep immediately.

His dreams where full of death of innocents and punishment he would receive from his master and the council if they caught him. No matter what they might think of him, he really didn't like killing innocent people, and he couldn't stand seeing a child being abused.

'I guess at least some of their teachings rubbed off on me. Tomorrow I'll figure out what I'll do before my master and his faithful lap dog catch up to me. When, not if, when.' was his last thoughts before total darkness had taken him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them don't get your knickers in a twist. This is depressing. Can I have them now? No? Okay...pouts

Please reveiw. Plleeeaassseee.gets down on knees and begs I'll cry if you don't. You boys don't want to make the pretty girl cry do you? puppy eyes. Thank you to any of my fellow girls who review too. smiles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streamed through the window and crawled over the man's face making him groan and roll over. The cronod beside his bed said 6:00 standard.

He got up slowly aqnd got dressed before leaving and locking the door behind him. He then strode down the hall and stairs. "Hey." He said turning to the woman who had given him a room last night.

"Yes?" She asked. Pausing in her cleaning. "Is there someone I could talk to around here? You know someone who knows alot and could answer my questions?"

"Well," she hesitated. "There is someone, he's busy, being headmaster at school and all, but he seems to know alot of what goes on 'round here."

"Where could I find him?" "Up at the castle." she gesture behind him. He turned and could see it almost immediatly. "Thanks" she nodded not really paying attention to him anymore.

He walked out of the door and painful started making his way up there. Suddenly his torn and battered, mostly severed connection with his former master flared. They had arrived and were close by. This made him quicken his pace.

'Its too soon, I can't handle dealing with them right now!' he thought desperatly. Apparently his master could stil sense him as well, though why he wouldn't be able too would make no sense, because he sensed them draw nearer, clearly they were moving as fast as they could.

After ten painful moment s of limping and clutching his side as he made his way to the castle, he glanced over his shoulder and could see them in the main st of the village. They were so close, when he looked over his shoulder he actually met the gaze of Qui Gon.

The Jedi were closing in on him fast. He moved faster and was now moving as fast as he could, he could tast blood in his mouth, and it felt like something in his chest was tearing.

He gasped for breath. 'Almost there, I have to make it, please let me make it.' He didn't know if he could make it, even if he wasn't running from the jedi. It was just so far from where he had rested the night before.

Another ten minutes later, Xanatos felt his legs give out from beneth him, pain racked his body. He could hear the jedi behind him, they weren't moving as fast now that he was on the ground.

He could sense them reaching for their lightsabers, ready and expecting an attack from him. 'I couldn't fight a puppy right now.' He felt more blood rise into his mouth and his stomache convulsed violently. Resulting in his puking a bunch of blood onto the ground in front of him.

He rested on all fours and panted for breath. The jedi were walking now and were four feet away, they still couldn't see what he was doing as his body was blocking the view.

"Xanatos you are under arrest, surrender, you cannot win." Qui Gon's deep voice commanded. He raised his eyes to Qui Gon for a moment before turning back around and heaving again.

The jedi moved to him, Qui Gon was was behind him and now so close he felt the brush of his robes, Obi Wan moved to the front and let out a gasp of shock when he saw the blood.

Qui Gon looked at his padawan before moving to see what had caused the noise. He saw the blood just as Xanatos heaved a final time and more blood came up out of his stomach onto the ground.

He groaned and rolled before collapsing onto his back. Staring blankly up at the sky. Waves of agony ripped through him causing him to gasp desperatly for breath. Blood pooled in hi smouth but he was too weak to roll over. 'I'm going to drown.' He thought fearfully.

Just then a pair of brown boots came back into his view and he felt a large hand gently and carefully roll him over so he could spit the blood.

He raised his eyes to see, much to his shock, concern in both Qui Gon and Obi Wan's eyes. Qui Gon was the one who had turned him. He let his head fall back with a sigh and let the darkness overtake him, falling into blissful sleep. Before he dropped off he heard their voices say something then strong arms lifting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. I would love to own Xanatos! Rowr. But I don't. Now please let me go cry in peace. Walks way sadly Please review. Reviews make me very happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui Gon and his padawan landed their ship, Xanatos was nearby, and he could sense him. They hurried to the village; as soon as they got there they could see Xanatos. He was limping and heading toward a castle.

All three of them doubled their pace when Xanatos looked over his shoulder and met Qui Gon's eyes. After ten minutes of the chase Xanatos suddenly fell to the ground.

He and his padawan slowed their pace from a full run to a jog. Xanatos obviously wasn't going to get back up, and if he did it was too late for him to get away. They were too close to him for him to try that.

As they got closer they reached for and drew their sabers, they once again slowed their pace, now that they were four feet away, to a walk. He was on all fours but they couldn't what in the name of the Force he was doing. "Xanatos you are under arrest, surrender, you cannot win." Qui Gon ordered.

Xanatos turned and briefly met his eyes before turning back around. Obi Wan moved to stand in front of Xanatos at Qui Gon's nod. He moved to stand right behind Xanatos and was about to reach out and bind his hands when he heard Obi Wan's gasp.

He too moved to see what had provoked this noise, and saw the blood before Xanatos just as he heaved up more blood. Xanatos rolled and collapsed onto his back, after a few seconds he started breathing franticly and Qui Gon realized what was happening.

He quickly moved over and gently rolled Xanatos over so he could spit. Xanatos looked up and met Qui Gon and his padawan's eyes, their was surprise in them, like he had expected Qui Gon to just let him drown in the blood.

Xanatos's eyes started looking blank and Qui Gon realized he was about to pass out. He turned to Obi Wan, "We should take him up to the castle, see if they can help him, we can take him to Coruscant later." Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

Qui Gon lifted up Xanatos and they started the walk up to the castle. He looked down at his former padawan and felt a concern rise in him that he hadn't felt for Xanatos since before his fall. Xanatos looked so young and harmless while he was asleep.

After 15 minutes of hurried walking the Jedi reached the castle, no one was around but they could easily see the big doors that must be the front.

Just as they reached the doors opened and a kind elderly looking man with a really long white beard and a crooked nose with half moon spectacles perched on them stood there.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes this man needs help, he is sick with something, and was throwing up blood. This is the nearest place that might be able to help him." Obi Wan said. The man paused for a moment, considering it before nodding and telling the to follow him.

He led them to a hospital area, and started calling for someone called Poppy. She appeared after a moment and directed Qui Gon laid Xanatos down on a nearby bed were the woman immediately started examining him. "Lets go to my office were we can discuss this." The old man said.

The Jedi obediently followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Please Please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered into a large circular room littered with silver instruments and shelves of books. A large red and gold bird sat on a tall golden perch. It regarded Qui Gon with beady black eyes.

The old man moved around a large desk on a dais and sat down on a seat behind it. He gestured to two chairs in front of the desk and asked them to take a seat.

After they were all comfortable Qui Gon prepared to tell the whole story. "Perhaps we should start by introducing ourselves." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Qui Gon nodded. "I'm Qui Gon Jinn and this is my thirteen year old apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan smiled softly and Dumbledore smiled back.

Qui Gon sighed and leaned back. "And the man in the hospital in named Xanatos DeCruet. He was my first apprentice, but I'll explain more about him later." Dumbledore leaned forward. "My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the headmaster at this school."

"I'm going to assume that this planet is isolated from space travel, because I haven't seen or heard of anyone from here." Qui Gon said. Dumbledore looked interested. "Space Travel?" Qui Gon nodded and explained about their space traveling, planets they had seen, and the Jedi and Sith and about Rouges.

By the end of Qui Gon's story Dumbledore was stroking his beard and looking amazed. "I sense that this may be a painful question, but can you tell me who Xanatos is?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Qui Gon took a deep breath and nodded. "Xanatos, like I said, was my first padawan, when he was 20 the council sent us on one last mission to prove he was ready to become a knight.

I thought he could handle being sent to his home planet, Telos, and seeing his father ruling the planet and trying to start a war with a neighboring planet. I was wrong. I was forced to kill his father.

Xanatos came in just as I did so; he flew into a rage and branded his face with his father's ring after attacking me. I couldn't kill Xanatos too, at the time, I should have though." Qui Gon ran a shaking hand through his long hair.

"You loved him, still love him." Dumbledore said sadly. Qui Gon nodded. "He escaped and turned rouge, fell to the darkside. He is guilty of murder, and other things, and has made several attempts on mine and my current padawan's lives." Qui Gon finished.

Dumbledore looked at him. "It's not your fault, your not the only one to have lost a student to the darkside. I too have lost one, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, though that is a story for another time."

Dumbledore stood. "I'm sure you two must be hungry. Why don't you go down and get a bite to eat. I'll show you there, then I'm going to check on young Xanatos, if he's awake I'd like to have a word with him."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan agreed.

So the three of them and the bird all left. Fawkes was intent on going with his human to the hospital wing. When Dumbledore arrived Xanatos was awake but had made no move to get up, even when the old man came over to a chair beside his bed and looked at him sadly.

He was looking at Xanatos with such sorrow that Xanatos lowered his eyes in shame. "I've heard all about you, young one." Dumbledore said quietly.

Xanatos bowed his head. "The pain, and terror you have caused innocent people and the man who raised you." Xanatos raised his eyes to him briefly before looking down again.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head wearily. Fawkes chirped from his new perch on the head board of Xanatos's bed. "I know you are wanted by the Jedi for murder, attempted murder, and other terrible crimes." 

Dumbledore gazed at his bowed head steadily, as if waiting for him to deny it. Xanatos didn't. Actually Xanatos was surprised to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Listening to his past actions, and being as sick as he was, had stripped away all the anger, bitterness, and hatred, and left behind the feelings that had been hiding behind them: hurt, love, and longing to be good, to be accepted again.

He couldn't completely hold back the whimper and the sniffle that clawed its way up his throat. Dumbledore heard it and felt sympathetic toward the young man before him, just as he felt sympathetic toward all the people he had hurt.

He picked up a tissue and placed it on the bed before Xanatos. Xanatos gratefully wiped his eyes before blowing his nose. He generated pain, sadness, and deep depression.

Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised if the Jedi sensed it and same in. This is exactly what happened. Qui Gon stood in the doorway and took the scene in.

His eyes stopped on Xanatos who kept his head down and cried quietly into the blanket. 'Oh Xani.' Qui Gon sighed sadly and slowly approached. He gently wrapped his arms around the boy, and was surprised when it was desperately returned.

Xanatos buried his head remorsefully into his master's chest. A sob racked his thin body. Dumbledore watched this with a gentle smile on his old wrinkled face.

Qui Gon rubbed a hand up and down Xani's back, trying to calm and sooth him. Obi Wan took a seat in another chair and watched. Lending silent support.

After a while Xanatos did calm. The sobs stopped shaking him, but he didn't pull away from Qui Gon. Dumbledore looked up when the door opened and a surprised Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know its super short, but I wanted to update soon, and this is as far as I've gotten so far on this chapter. I'll make the next longer. Please R&R, and please no flames.**

"Sir, is he okay?" Hermione asked in concern as sh epeered at Xanatos as best she could with Qui Gon in the way. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the Trio. "Yes my dear, he's going to be just fine." He turned at looked over his spectecales at Xanatos at the end of the sentence, and smiled slightly.

"Now then, why don't we all go down for a bite to eat?" The Headmaster stood and walked out the door where he then stood and waited with the three students for the other occupants of the room. Xanatos refused to let go of Qui Gon and stood with him.

The illness and strange planet unbalanced him so that he clung to the most familiar thing, which happened to be his master. Not that Qui Gon complained. He placed a steadying arm around Xanatos' shoulders and guided him gently to the door. Dumbledore smiled at them and turned to lead the way to the Great Hall.

Obi Wan followed close behind his master and fallen padawan brother, ready to catch Xanatos should he trip and fall.

_'Maybe this is my second chance, maybe my life won't end on a prison planet after being stripped of my force-sense, or killed by a Jedi.' _Xanatos thought hopefully.


End file.
